Sacrifice
by Miss Woodford
Summary: Wrath and Father have a brief conversation about their newest human sacrifice: The Fullmetal Alchemist. Some light swearing, but nothing too harmful to tender young ears.


**SACRIFICE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I just like to play around in its world and annoy the canon characters for awhile.

**Author's note: **Father and Wrath have a brief conversation about their newest human sacrifice. This was supposed  to be a drabble, btw. Mangaverse.

**Beta du jour:** Hellion-goddess, because only she will put up with me!

Father knew all his children by their footsteps. From the light _tak_ of Lust's high heels, to the ground shaking stomp of Sloth's heavy boots, their footfalls set them apart as individuals. That is how he recognized the measured tread that approached with military precision was Wrath even before his youngest emerged from the shadows.

Without even thinking, Father re-arranged his heavy face into a smile of greeting, because he really was quite fond of this particular homunculus: the one who'd taken on the unenviable task of harnessing the power of the strongest emotion of all. Wrath responded with a smile of his own, just the briefest twitch of his mustached lips before his mobile face rearranged itself to the poker face he effected when in the presence of his sire.

"I hear you had a little excitement the other day" Father began.

Wrath raised his left eyebrow precisely one inch.

"The bi-annual State Alchemist exam was held and we had some ah,_intriguing_ candidates", Wrath began, but Father cut him off.

"I know. Envy was all atwitter about it." Father stopped speaking abruptly when a thunderous expression, like a sudden black cloud in a clear blue sky crossed Wrath's expression.

"Envy talks too damn much!" Wrath spat out, and he seemed quite well, _wrathful_ at the moment.

Father _tsked_ quietly. The boy had SUCH a temper! "I had wanted to tell you about it myself" he grumbled, the dark look not leaving his face.

"Now, now, Wrath. Envy didn't give me any details, just the news that your newest State Alchemist is quite out of the ordinary." He actually held a placating hand up, as if to word off Wrath's anger, which threatened like an approaching thunderstorm.

Wrath's face slid smoothly back into the mask. Then he actually smiled, and looked quite pleased with himself. "A twelve year old boy came to the test and he quite astonished us with his talent."

Father felt himself leaning forwards a bit in anticipation of what Wrath had to say.

"The brat performed alchemy by merely clapping his hands, then he transmuted a spear and tried to stab me with it." Wrath actually _chuckled_ under his voice with the recollection, as if to say _the little shyster!_

Who found him?"

"The Flame, but even he didn't know exactly what the boy could do."

Father nodded. Roy Mustang was an ambitious man who wanted to rise higher in the military, and finding candidates for the State Alchemist program was only one route. At one time, Father had considered sending Raven to sound Mustang out, to discover how corruptible this human could be if offered immortality.

It was Wrath who nixed the idea. He rather liked Mustang, on one hand. Yet, he didn't trust him, on the other. But apparently, that wasn't why he was here and he shook his head, as if shaking off the thought of Roy Mustang. "Hakuro didn't like it, " he said firmly, "But I accepted the boy into the program."

"Indeed"? Father shifted to find a more comfortable position in his massive chair. He steepled his fingers together and tucked them underneath his chin.

"In fact, I've already named him and signed off on his paperwork before I came here It's on the way to Mustang's office as we speak. Wrath drew another breath and paused, for dramatic effect, as if he were an actor on stage. In a way, he was an actor, playing the biggest role in history. Father let him have his moment.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Fullmetal, eh? Why is that?"

"His right arm, and his left leg are made of automail. Mustang claims he lost the limbs in the Ishbal rebellion, and it sounds plausible since he's from Risembool, which was practically on the front lines. Mustang is a very good liar, but he's not good enough, and yet - " Wrath's smile returned, wider this time and showing an astonishingly large number of white teeth. "I'm letting it go because his young protege is really quite talented."

Wrath paused to draw a long, satisfied breath before continuing. "There is one more thing about the boy you will like."

"Which is?" Father reached to the left of his chair and picked up his book again, still keeping his eyes trained on Wrath.

"I believe he would make a most suitable human sacrifice for the Promised Day."

Father nodded in acknowledgment. "What is his name?"

"Edward Elric."

"So noted. Thank you, Wrath. That is the second candidate you have brought to my attention."

The only evidence that Wrath basked in Father's approval was the briefest twitch of his lip while Father nodded. There was a slight scraping sound as he spun on one heel and walked back the way he'd come with the same measured stride.

Father had already lost interest in the exchange, for talk of humans bored him, to be honest. He opened his book and examined the slip of paper he used as a bookmark. There were two names written upon it, in black ink, in his usual precise hand. He held it close to his eyes and stared at the names for a moment before he reached over and picked up a pen which stood sentinel in an inkwell at his right elbow.

Afterwords, he looked at the paper again as the fresh ink dried. Three names on the page, three suitable human sacrifices:

Van Hohenheim

Roy Mustang

Edward Elric

He carefully tucked the paper back between the pages and closed the book before setting it aside. Immortality was tiring and Father found he needed to rest more and more often these days. He pillowed his face on his right fist and closed his eyes. Just a little nap, he needed to keep his strength up for The Promised Day. Father sighed once, as if happily, at the thought. Then, he was asleep.


End file.
